Hide and Seek Alone
by Psycho Childish
Summary: "Giliran pertama adalah Yugi! Giliran pertama adalah Yugi! Giliran pertama adalah Yugi!"


Story by: Psycho Childish

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Rate: M

Genre: Suspense, Mystery, Supernatural, Spiritual, Horror.

Warning: Typo, kesalahan EYD.

A/N: Tips, bacalah dengarkan lagu Main Theme Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni.

**.**

**xXx**

**Hide and Seek Alone**

**xXx**

**.**

* * *

Malam hari.

Saat di mana hampir seluruh makhluk yang ada di muka bumi beristirahat dari segala kegiatan yang mereka lakukan di siang hari, melepas penat yang berkepanjangan dan mempersiapkan diri untuk berbaring di ranjang yang empuk, bersiap memasuki alam mimpi. Dan ada juga yang lebih memilih untuk tetap bangun dan mengerjakan kegiatan lain, kegiatan yang hanya bisa dilakukan di malam hari.

23. 45 PM

Boneka beruang.

Beras.

Benang merah.

Pisau.

Garam.

Dan jarum.

Helaian benang-benang emas kecokelatan hampir menutupi sepasang permata merah kembar tak berkilau milik seorang gadis kecil yang menatap lurus pada sebuah boneka beruang yang ada di tangan kirinya, sesekali melirik pada sebilah pisau kecil yang ada di tangan kanannya. Berbekal cahaya tipis dari lampu kamar yang cukup redup, tangan kanan mungil milik gadis kecil itu mengarahkan pisaunya pada boneka beruang itu.

Breekk!

Ia merobek bagian belakang boneka tersebut, lalu mengeluarkan semua busa yang ada di dalam boneka tersebut. Kemudian, dengan cekatan mengisinya dengan menggunakan beras. Seluruh butir beras yang ia siapkan, tak terkecuali.

Crash!

Luka menganga bekas sayatan telah kembali terbentuk pada punggung tangan gadis kecil itu, bekas luka menganga telah terbuka kembali. Cairan merah kental yang khas kembali mengalir keluar dari luka itu, mengeluarkan aroma berbau amis yang menyengat. Secara perlahan, mengalir keluar bagai aliran sungai kecil berwarna merah. Hingga menetes bagaikan air terjun menuju bagian dalam boneka, merembes pada beras.

Setelah dirasakannya cukup, gadis kecil itu menutup lukanya dengan kain. Tanpa peduli dengan rasa sakit dan perih dari lukanya, gadis itu menjahit robekan di punggung boneka beruangnya. Menjahit secara asal, dengan benang merah. Lalu, melilitkan benang merah yang tersisa secara asal pada boneka itu. Seolah-olah mengikat boneka itu agar tidak bisa bergerak.

Last.

Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan bonekanya, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Di sana, ia menyiapkan air secukupnya di bak mandi. Berhati-hati agar darah yang agak merembes dari kain yang menutupi lukanya tidak tercampur dengan air di bak mandi.

Finish.

* * *

02. 50 AM

Gadis kecil tadi duduk di hadapan boneka beruang, tangannya yang terluka sudah diperban dengan rapi. Boneka beruang itu sengaja disandarkan di dinding tembok bercat merah Crymson.

02. 52 AM

Tak ada pergerakan.

02. 54 AM

Tak ada suara.

02. 56 AM

Kelopak matanya mulai menutupi matanya.

02. 58 AM

Mulutnya terbuka, bersiap melontarkan kalimat.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

"Giliran pertama adalah Yugi! Giliran pertama adalah Yugi! Giliran pertama adalah Yugi!"

Seruan keras bernadakan suara yang begitu kejam, licik dan jahat keluar dari mulut gadis kecil itu. Dengan cepat, ia membuka kedua matanya dan menatap tajam nan garang pada boneka beruang itu. Gadis itu membawa bonekanya dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, dengan melangkah lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Gadis itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan meletakkan boneka ke dalam bak mandi, lalu berlari keluar dan mematikan semua lampu. Tak sedikit pun menengok ke belakang, ia terus melihat ke depan.

Gadis itu menutup matanya dan menenangkan diri, lalu berhitung dari 1 sampai 10.

"1,"

"2,"

"3,"

"4,"

"5,"

"6,"

"7,"

"8,"

"9,"

"10!"

Gadis itu mengambil jarum dan kembali ke dalam kamar mandi, menuju bak mandi di mana ia meletakkan boneka. Gadis itu menyeringai Iblis melihat boneka tersebut, ia pun langsung berucap. "Aku menemukanmu, Yugi!" Gadis itu menusuk dalam bagian perut boneka, kembali menutup mata dan kembali berucap.

"Kau Yugi, kan?! Kau Yugi, kan?! Kau Yugi, kan?!"

Gadis itu mencabut jarumnya dan meletakkannya di sebelah boneka itu, kemudian keluar kamar mandi dan berlari menuju tempat perlindungan. Kamar Suci.

Dengan cepat, gadis itu terus berlari sembari menutup jendela dan pintu di kamar Suci, tak lupa menguncinya. Gadis itu baru berhenti setelah ia berdiri tepat di tengah ruangan, ia segera duduk dan mengambil segelas air garam yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum memasukkan sedikit air garam ke dalam mulutnya. Tak ditelan atau pun dimuntahkan, hanya dibiarkan dalam mulut.

Dan diam.

Gadis itu hanya diam, tak bergerak, atau pun mengeluarkan suara.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

5 detik…

10 detik…

30 detik…

1 menit…

Jrat!

Gadis itu sedikit mengerenyit, dan melirik tangannya yang tidak diperban. Terdapat luka kecil. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya, melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Terus begitu, hingga permata birunya berhenti bergerak dan memandang lurus sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada di sana.

Jarum.

Seringaian Iblis terlukiskan pada wajah gadis itu.

* * *

04. 15 AM

Gadis itu mengambil gelas yang terdapat sisa air garam, ia berlari mengelilingi rumah, mencari boneka.

Kamar mandi.

Dapur.

Gudang.

Ruang makan.

Kamar.

Hingga tersisa 1 tempat.

Ruang tamu.

Benar sekali, gadis itu menemukan boneka beruang itu.

Bruash!

Gadis itu menyemburkan air garam dan menyiramkan sisanya pada boneka itu, cengiran riang terlukis pada wajahnya. Gadis itu menutup matanya dan berteriak keras.

"Aku menang! Aku menang! Aku menang!"

**Game Over.**

Gadis itu merapikan semua barang, tepat setelah ia membakar boneka beruangnya. Ia juga menaburkan garam disemua pojok rumah, terutama di tempat di mana ia meletakkan dan menemukan boneka. Setelah selesai, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Tidur? Tidak, ia hanya duduk di atas kasurnya sembari bersender pada dinding kamar.

Oh, bukan, salah. Dia tidak hanya duduk bersender saja, tapi juga…

"Ehehe…. Haha…. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

… Tertawa keras bernadakan suara yang terdengar licik, kejam dan jahat.

**xXx**

_**Aaa... Aaa…**_

_**Aaa… Aaaaa… Aaaa…**_

_**Aaa… Aaa…**_

_**Aaaaaa… Aaa…**_

Sepasang permata merah Heterochromia Iridium Crymson dan Kristal menatap riang batu nisan yang ada di hadapannya. Hal ini bukan untuk yang pertama kali baginya, jika ada waktu luang tiap harinya, ia akan mempergunakan waktunya mendatangi makam yang ada di hadapannya ini dan bernyanyi. Terutama, setiap kali ia selesai 'bermain'.

Nyanyian itu tidak terdengar dingin atau penuh dengan rasa dendam, justru sebaliknya. Nyanyian tersebut terdengar melengking, namun lembut dan tentram.

Perlahan, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya. Menyentuh batu nisan tersebut, dan mengelusnya dengan perlahan. Terus begitu, hingga ia selesai menyanyikan lirik lagu terakhir.

"Nanti main Petak Umpet lagi sama A-chan, ya, Yugi…"

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Just A Ficlet Fic


End file.
